User blog:Scopica/FNAW World MOVES and ownerships (Part 2 of FNAW World series)
Door Slam - Low attack that hits one enemy. Owned by Wario, Mario & Withered Wario. Power Outage - Low attack that hits all enemies. Owned by Wario, Withered Wario, Withered Mario, Phantom Wario, Origins Wario, Origins Waluigi & Hang Peach. Power Outage 2 - High attack that hits all enemies. Owned by Remastered Wario. Jumpscare - Stuns all enemies. Owned by Wario, Peach, Mario, Wario-Man, Toad, Donkey Kong & Remote Mario. Jumpscare 2 - Stuns all enemies for a longer period. Owned by Phantom Wario. Camera Spook - Gives your allies a power boost. Owned by Waluigi, Mario, Donkey Kong, Origins Wario, Origins Mario, Remastered Wario, Remote Luigi & Nightmare Wario. Camera Spook 2 - Gives your allies a bigger power boost. Owned by Phantom Luigi. Hot Cheese - Deals damage over time to enemies. Owned by Waluigi & Withered Wario. Hot Cheese 2- More damage, hotter cheese! Owned by Phantom Yoshi. WAH - Chance to kill multiple enemies. Lower than Unscrew. Owned by Waluigi, Withered Mario, Withered Wario-Man, Origins Peach& Remastered Luigi. WAH 2 - Higher chance to kill multiple enemies. Owned by Phantom Waluigi, Origins Wario-Man, Remastered Waluigi & Remote Waluigi. Heel Turn - Low hit for a single enemy. Owned by Peach. Heel Turn 2 - Higher hit for a single enemy. Owned by Withered Peach. Gloom Song - Lowers enemies attack. Owned by Peach & Ashley. Hang - Good hitting attack to 2 enemies. Owned by Luigi & Origins Luigi. Hang 2 - Chance to hit 3 enemies. Owned by Phantom Luigi, Remastered Luigi & Hang Peach. Nose Honk - Lowers the enemies accuracy. Owned by Luigi & Remote Luigi. Nose Honk 2 - Enemies miss nearly all the time. Owned by Phantom Luigi & Remastered Luigi. Unscrew - Chance to kill an enemy. Owned by Luigi, Withered Waluigi & Withered Wario-Man. Springlock - High hitting damage to a single enemy. Owned by Wario-Man & Phantom Waluigi. Rainy Day - Lowers enemy defence. Owned by Withered Peach, Ashley & Remote Mario Rainy Day 2 - Lightning added to the mix. Owned by Phantom Wario. Fast Food - Heals allies. Owned by Withered Peach, Phantom Waluigi, Phantom Wario-Man, Origins Peach & Remote Wario. Flame Throw - Multiple damage to one enemy. Owned by Bowser, Ashley & Phantom Wario-Man. Bite - Penetrating attack. Owned by Bowser & Phantom Yoshi. Bite 2 - Higher damgae. Owned by Origins Luigi & Remote Wario. Mega Bite - Extreme high-hitting attack. Owned by Rosalina & Remote Luigi. Axe Throw - Literally throw an axe at an enemy. Owned by Bowser & Remastered Waluigi Rushdown - Lowers enemy speed. Owned by Toad & Donkey Kong. Closet Slam - Multiple Door Slams. Owned by Toad. Ghost Food - Revives allies. Owned by Yoshi & Origins Peach. Music Box - Lowers enemy attack and boosts your defence. Owned by Withered Mario. Music Box 2 - Double the buffing & loweing. Owned by Phantom Mario & Remastered Mario. Double Cherry - Mimics every attack you do. Owned by Yoshi, Origins Mario, Rosalina & Remote Waluigi. ESC Key - Literally run from the battle gaining the XP you would've earned. Low chance of succeeding. Owned by Withered Wario-Man, Phantom Mario, Dimentio, Remote Waluigi & Remote Mario. Eerie Sound- Lowers enemies accuracy and buffs yours. Owned by Phantom Mario, Remastered Waluigi & Hang Peach. Pills - Completely random attack. Owned by Phantom Yoshi. Invisibility Mushroom - You are invincible for 10 seconds. Owned by Origins Wario & Remastered Mario. Time Paradox - Restart the fight with you gaining a buff. Owned by Rosalina. Apologise - Tears run down and explode your enemies. Owned by Origins Wario-Man. 4th Wall - An extremely unfair attack that deals 999999 damage nearly every time. Owned by Remote Wario & Nightmare Wario. Probably missed some but HOLY COW this took a long time. Category:Blog posts